


Gratefulness

by TheEvilPizza



Category: Mo Dao Zu Shi, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV), 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù
Genre: A boy wanted his own shizun and found something else, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 21:01:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21755320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEvilPizza/pseuds/TheEvilPizza
Summary: What he knew for certain was that the Yiling patriarch was the reason that he was still alive and that Hanguang-jun, a beacon of hope for normal citizens that didn't possess the gift of cultivation (or that couldn't afford it), married him.So the patriarch had, for sure, to be a good man.
Relationships: Lán Zhàn | Lán Wàngjī/Wèi Yīng | Wèi Wúxiàn
Comments: 8
Kudos: 89





	Gratefulness

Living in the streets was hard.  
But it also meant catching all the rumors going around the zone.

The latest one was that Hanguang-Jun and his cultivation partner were staying in the city.

He was aware of the things said about the Yiling patriarch, both before and after his return to the living.  
None mattered to him, people tend to be biased in the way they let out their information and to add to that, mouth to mouth distribution was never going to be consistent or precise.

So he hardly cared about what he heard about Wei Wuxian from the people, what he knew for certain was that the Yiling patriarch was the reason that he was still alive and that Hanguang-jun, a beacon of hope for normal citizens that didn't possess the gift of cultivation (or that couldn't afford it), married him.  
So the patriarch had, for sure, to be a good man.

He set off to search for him and found him drinking wine by the river in a messy way with most of it falling to his neck and robes, murmuring about missing his Lan Zhan and about being bored without him.

''Are you the Yiling patriarch?'' useless question, he may look different from what people described him as before his rebirth but that was unmistakenly him, there just was an aura about him..

''That would be me, what, here to try and kill me or something?''  
The smile he had on his face initially while responding was defiant, almost challenging, but it fell as soon as his eyes rested on him.  
His expression changed to that of tenderness, with a little worry in it.  
Was it because of the scars in his neck? Didn't he hide them well enough with his scarf?

''So'' he started after few seconds of silence ''What is it that you want from me?'' 

With all the courage he could muster he fell to his knees and deeply bowed ''Sir, my name is Mianfei, please let me follow you''  
he was too scared to look up, his beige robes and the ends of his hair getting wet.

The yiling patriarch was initially taken back but he recovered soon enough, laughing heartily.  
''Is this about demonic cultivation? I'll have to inform you I don't practice it anymore! Sure, I may control a corpse or two from time to time but that hardly counts! Plus I'm a respectful married man now! I have a husband to annoy and that takes a lot out of you, you know?" 

He looked up, as serious as he could look with his face.  
''It's not about demonic cultivation, sir! I would be happy just being your servant! I practice demonic cultivation, that is true but I will give it up to be able to follow you, to repay you, sir'' 

''Repay me? What are you even talking about, I'm pretty sure I don't know you.... then again my memory has failed me multiple times before''  
He was now crouching in front of him, confusedly staring at him. 

''Sir, it's thanks to hearing about you that I'm still alive. Corpses and low-level spirits tend to come to the city quite often, when I was small I could hide or run away but it got increasingly harder the more I grew up. Then I heard about you, sir, about demonic cultivation, and started to try it out."

He took a deep breath and continued "It was scary, still is but being able to control the corpses helped me survive and also helped me in getting some money to buy food and clothes by keeping corpses away from here. So I want to be able to help you, sir, just the way that your discoveries did for me. I can put it aside if that's what you wish for... I just want to help'' 

''Aaah, you should do that! Your core hasn't been cultivated at all but I still can clearly feel his brilliance, no need for demonic cultivation at all!"  
He grabbed his arms and helped him up, this close he could see just how tall the yiling patriarch was, he had to strain his neck to look up since he didn't even reach his collarbones.  
''How old are you, anyway?'' 

''I'll reach 15 years of age in 2 months, sir"

"Your parents? I can imagine already, but I want to be sure''

''Dead, sir, I have few memories of them'' 

At that the yiling patriarch fondly squeezed his cheeks ''Sorry'' 

He didn't need to be, nothing to mourn or feel sorry for when you don't remember them.

''Hey, you said you want to follow me?''  
At his enthusiastic nod, the yiling patriarch's eyes sparkled and, breaking into a grin he patted his head.

''I can't be your teacher, nor do I need a servant... but I may have a position for you!'' 

\--------------------

A few days later he and senior Wei were waiting in a room of the town's inn. 

Suddenly, senior Wei's head perked up ''You hear that?! That way of walking... that's my Lan Zhan!'' 

He stormed off, to meet him half-way.  
He could hear his senior excitedly talking about having a surprise to show.

In a heartbeat Senior Wei dragged Hanguang-jun to their room, then smiling he proudly gestured in his direction.  
''Lan Zhan! I gave birth while you were away! That's our new son, Mianfei!'' 

''Hn'' 

''Mianfei, say hi to your dad! Don't be scared, my Lan Zhan is lovely!" 

It was the first time that he had seen Hanguang-jun. His presence was imposing and heavy... but not in a bad way.  
''Good... good evening'' 

''Hn, welcome to the family'' and then, probably sensing his core ''Once we go back you can start training at Gusu'' 

Senior Wei cooed and all but flopped on him before drawing him in a hug ''You'll be so good looking in white, just like your dad was at your age, a proper gentleman!"  
He could see Hanguang-jun break into a soft smile seeing this scene that was very embarrassing for him.  
But it was also... extremely nice.

He didn't set up to get this, but having found two loving dads was way better than what he originally asked for, anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is the first time I write something like this.  
> If you look at my other works they tend to be way shorted and with almost no dialogue at all but I wanted to write today and this is what came out, hope you like it? 
> 
> Ok so, Mianfei is an OC, he's very straightforward so even though wwx had not REALLY saved him he decided that was how it is and he was gonna give the niceness back, dammit.  
> He thinks like this because, you know, he's also a whole child.  
> Who grew up thanks to other people in the street helping each other out so, he wants to give back when he think he gets something?.
> 
> I don't know man, take it as it is, it was hard for me to write this so go easy on this old pizza.  
> I just thought that WWX should have more children to adopt since he loves being a dad. 
> 
> Let me know what you think, y'all!


End file.
